


槿灰（2）链接

by LYJH



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH
Summary: 槿灰（满月部分）第二段链接





	槿灰（2）链接

**Author's Note:**

> 槿灰（满月部分）第二段链接

（2）  
妖鬼作为刀灵的第一个情潮，来得他措手不及。  
家主傍晚会客时，妖鬼随侍在侧，木槿气息不易察觉地扩散，当他查觉体内燥热时，室中已弥漫淡淡花香，唯一庆幸的是客人是对气息不敏感的B。妖鬼努力坐正身体，紧咬牙关，手死死捏着衣角，耳朵却染上一层粉。  
家主闻到了气味，草草结束对话，招来手下送走客人，转身把妖鬼拖进屏风后。  
妖鬼强撑着行礼，眼中开始氤氲水汽，请罪的话说出口，言辞依旧恭敬谦卑，却带着轻颤的尾音。  
他伏在榻榻米上，墨发垂地，身体不自主发抖，他疑惑着，自己随侍主人，提早服过药，情潮却汹涌而来，出乎意料。而自己确是在客人面前失礼了，损伤了主人的面子，甘愿主人责罚。  
主人伸出手，手指在妖鬼面上游移，指肚带着刀茧，从额头划到嘴唇。  
“在主人面前失仪，自然是要罚的，”他主人抬着他下巴，“你抖什么。”  
妖鬼被黑方烧灼的气味包裹，全身颤抖，意志与本能苦战，告罪和拒绝就在舌尖，不知如何开口，身下水液浸透黑袴，留下一片深色的痕。  
他被向前拽起，倒在主人怀里，纽巾被扯开，布料滑到膝弯，露出一截白皙腿肉，身前悄悄挺立，身后一条水痕，顺着内侧蜿蜒流下。  
有手指挤进身体，缓缓搅动，情欲冲刷头脑，他说不出话来，嘴唇颤抖，喉咙冒着破碎气音，男人耐心地添加手指，缓缓扩张，满手清亮水液。  
男人放开妖鬼，看他朦胧的眼睛，慢条斯理解开衣带，捏起细瘦脚腕，将自己没入湿热紧致之中，妖鬼紧咬下唇，呼吸急促，下身吞吐着，被填的满满，主人缓缓抽动，他却一层层紧裹上来。  
妖鬼眼神迷离，面颊绯红，嘴唇紧抿，随着主人的撞击，发出细弱鼻音，主人贴紧他的唇，撬开他的牙齿，纠缠他的舌头，令他意识朦胧。  
“呜。”  
妖鬼忍不住，发出一声低吟，主人放开他的舌头，开始猛烈的冲撞，一下一下，稍加退出又尽根没入，磨过内壁的凸起，捣上细秘小缝。  
妖鬼全身酸软无力，在榻榻米上化做一滩水，主人握着他的腰，拍打声混着喘息，响在室内，夕照已经退去，白月穿过苇帘，映照妖鬼躯体的红痕。  
主人顶撞细缝，那隐秘之处不堪忍受，颤巍巍张开小口，巨物直直冲入，妖鬼弓起腰，眼角落泪，无意识的呢喃着：“主人。”  
这感觉是陌生的，却又似乎在梦中经历过，如同久别重逢。  
迷蒙中，妖鬼被托起头亲吻，男人抚摸他的头发，摩挲他的泪痣。  
“你可还认得我？”男人的吐息就在耳边。  
“你不记得我了。”语气中带了些许叹息。  
人类拥紧他，亲吻他的嘴唇，带着一丝凶狠，像是要将他与自己合一。  
“记住，你是我的刀，你是我的，只是我的。”  
巨物膨大成结，将两人连在一处，热液喷入空腔，涨的妖鬼小腹微鼓，腰身酸痛，心中却安宁，他靠着主人手臂，沉沉睡去了。


End file.
